


Fever

by wilfling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fever, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, idiots from Brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: I can´t stop drawing those two idiots from 40´s Brooklyn.





	Fever




End file.
